ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form that is about 7 feet in height. His body is composed of durable green crystals. He sports 4 green crystal points on his back and has a sharp head. In Omniworlds, Diamondhead's torso is similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal points on his back instead of 4 and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Diamondhead has a super dense body which is composed of extremely dense organic green and purple crystals. He is able to manipulate the atomic structure of his crystalline structure and physiology at will, thus allowing him to make crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand and fire crystals rapidly from his hands. He can make huge clusters of crystals, creating crystal shields and make ramps. In certain ways, he can even reshape his projectiles into certain shapes and can make giant body parts like hands to capture enemies. He can control the crystals that are not even connected to his body. The same ability also allows him to regenerate to a limited extent, such as re-growing or re-attaching severed or lost limbs. In addition to growing crystals on himself, he can also grow them over other objects. In addition, to his crystallokinesis powers his body itself acts as a living prism, making lasers and weapons similar to useless by refracting the beams. He also has proved strong enough to easily beat Vilgax. In Alien Force, Diamondhead's powers have grown dramatically, as shown in the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. Diamondhead can now levitate crystal pillars. The crystal shards that he fires now explode upon impact. He can now use energy absorption and projection abilities, he could absorb and redirect lasers and energy blasts, instead of refracting them in the original series, but most likely still can. Diamondhead is able to survive if shattered, as shown in The Secret of Chromastone. Weaknesses Diamondhead can shatter if exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. Omniworlds In Diamond Battle, he defeated Psyphon with the help of Tetrax. In Animo's Revenge, he defeated Trumbipulor. In Time Error, he defeated all of the robots in an alternnate dimension fused with Diagon's world and Universe, In Fight For Ascalon, he defeated Lodestar but was frozen by Big Chill. In Movie Nemesis, he used his diamond attacks to defeat the Man but he avoided.He hitted Diamondhead two times, the third time he was going to hit, Diamondhead and stopped it and started hitting him, Diamondhead defeated him an asked him where Overolrd is. In Goodbye Gwen And Kevin, he just defeated Animo when he used another gun to make him revert back to Ben. Appearances Omniworlds Diamond Battle(First Reappearance) Animo's Revenge Time Error Fight For Ascalon Movie Nemesis Goodbye Gwen And Kevin Trivia In hindi his name is Hiraser. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Bruiser